


С чердака

by fromdarkwater



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdarkwater/pseuds/fromdarkwater
Summary: Игрушки - живые. И среди них встречается немало таких, которые преспокойно продолжают жить, когда одушевившая их любовь хозяина-человека прошла. Они и сами, в общем-то, уже научились любить, мечтать и поддерживать свои механизмы в удовлетворительном состоянии.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	С чердака

**Author's Note:**

> Не новый текст про крепкую игрушечную дружбу, хотя в голове у автора это был романс.

Любимые игрушки оживают. Их однажды забившиеся маленькие сердца не останавливаются, когда человеческая любовь, по своему обыкновению, проходит. Почти каждая брошенная игрушка продолжает видеть, чувствовать и по-своему переживает невзгоды. Встречаются среди них те, кто преспокойно живет своей жизнью, не тоскуя по хозяевам – легкомысленным "мамочкам" или неуклюжим безжалостным "боевым командирам".

Шерлок смазывал шарнир своего правого запястья. Чтобы подкрутить кое-какие шестеренки в его голове, требовалась предельная ловкость и гибкость рук, и кто еще мог бы справиться с этим как не он сам. Кому было до этого дело. Его розовый фарфоровый рот слегка кривился от досады, а нос смешно морщился. Если бы таким его когда-то увидела его юная хозяйка, она не бросила бы его на этом пыльном чердаке. Если бы какая-нибудь игрушка могла двинуться в присутствии человека, мир бы перевернулся.  
\- Что, ржавеют твои драгоценные извилины, а, высочество?  
Скрипучий голос донесся из темноты угла под самой крышей. Шерлок не удостоил его ни ответным словом, ни взглядом и, хотя прозвище, прилипшее к нему когда-то из-за прихоти помешанной на сказочных принцах девчонки, раздражало неимоверно, его узкое лицо теперь потеряло всякое выражение и только белело в полутьме, словно обсыпанное мукой высшего сорта.  
\- Оставь его в покое, Арти, - пропищала Молли со своей покосившейся полки.  
Она была кукла-пупс с острым носиком и длинными каштановыми волосами, заметно сбившимися со временем, однако при случае взгляды исподлобья у нее получались довольно-таки мрачными и угрожающими. Это был как раз такой случай. Ведь она защищала Шерлока. Обычно дружелюбная и несколько навязчивая, она любила сидеть и дни напролет наблюдать, как он возится внизу. Несмотря на неизменное и всестороннее равнодушие предмета ее нежной привязанности, как ни странно, именно ему и сооруженной им конструкции из гнутого гвоздя и нескольких книг кукла была обязана тем, что ее ветхий наблюдательный пост до сих пор не обрушился с изрядной для ее изящного размера и сложения высоты.  
А вот о тех, кому многие и постоянно желали упасть... Никто не помнил полного имени Арти. Известно, что оно было как-то связано с морем, во всяком случае, некоторые замечали, что от него пахнет копченой селедкой. А еще это имя, кажется, когда-то было вовсе и не именем, а фамилией чьего-то ирландского дедушки или еще какого-то славного предка, в честь которого и назвали клоуна. Только он никого не смешил, он выпрыгивал когда-то из деревянного ящичка, пугая детей своей безумной улыбкой, а потом оторвался от пружины и вскоре был заброшен на чердак.  
Все чердачное общество признавало, что в высокомерном и как будто бесчувственном порой Шерлоке в самом деле есть некое недоступное никому из них благородство. Причины у такого единодушия были не самые таинственные. Шерлок редко снисходил до разговора и любого рода любезностей, зато мимоходом, в процессе своих постоянных "исследований" и "экспериментов", помогал то одной, то другой игрушке: тут заштопает, здесь вставит что-то на место или капнет масла, а иной раз безболезненно доломает и унесет куда-то чью-нибудь ставшую, в сущности, обузой конечность. Все были ему благодарны, хотя иные и побаивались, услышав где-то, что та или другая сложная деталь, мол, сделана у него не из фарфора, а из настоящей кости. Чья была эта кость никто и никогда не уточнял.

Джон Хэмиш Уотсон был офицер армии Ее Величества. Коллекционный. Простой как свеча, отлитая из того же воска, что и он, и ладный как дитя настоящего мастера. Он держался всегда прямо, с неизменным достоинством носил форму и снаряжение образца минувшего века, среди прочего красный мундир с замечательными золотыми пуговками, саблю, мушкет и сапоги со шпорами...то есть, сапог. Со шпорой. Одной ноги у Джона Ватсона недоставало, она оторвалась от его тряпичного, набитого шерстью туловища и потерялась. Оттого-то он и оказался на чердаке вместе с остальными игрушками, и возраст его был никак не менее почтенный, чем у них, хотя многие бы посчитали, что ему больше повезло в жизни. Как бы то ни было, везение закончилось.  
В первый день, когда он проморгался и из полутьмы выступили встревоженные незнакомые лица и мордочки, он снова закрыл глаза и обмяк на полу.  
\- Э, так не пойдет. Обопрись на меня и пошли, найдем тебе какое-нибудь удобное место, - сказал Старина Грегори, когда-то белый плюшевый медведь, тормоша его за плечо. - Не тушуйся, солдат, тут все свои.  
Они протащили его через половину комнаты и опустили на кучу каких-то ярких лоскутов. Там он долго сидел и смотрел, как по воздуху дрейфует пыль с просочившимися через трещину в оконном стекле пушинками. Кто-то накрыл его плечи нелепым одеялом из паутины. Кто-то щупал его несуществующий пульс и похлопывал по спине. Шли часы, потом дни. Джона просили, Джону советовали. Особенно ему докучали куклы, куклам он нравился.  
\- Тебе нужно с кем-то говорить, - увещевали они высокими ласковыми голосами. - Нужно двигаться. Иначе застынешь, совсем застынешь!  
Джон не обращал на них внимания.  
Шерлок наблюдал за всем уголком глаза, с показным равнодушием, не отрываясь от своих занятий.

Однажды утром Джон просто взял, поднялся и, хватаясь за стену, попрыгал к Шерлоку.  
Тот сидел на пустой бутылке и в задумчивости слегка перекатывал ее, отталкиваясь ногами от пола. Мутноватое зеленое стекло блестело, пропуская через себя солнечный свет.  
Джон молча достал из-за пазухи маленький розовый бутон темно-лилового цвета на коротком черенке. Некоторое время оба смотрели на цветок.  
\- Извините, вы не подскажете, где я мог бы это сохранить? – устало спросил Джон, подняв взгляд. Глаза у него были глубокого синего цвета и очень честные.  
Он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть Шерлока как следует. Тот хотел было привычно отвернуться и уйти, но буравить Джона ответным взглядом оказалось неожиданно приятнее, поэтому в конце концов Шерлок только высокомерно вздернул подбородок.  
Он знал, как выглядит. Он был очень дорогой и слишком старой игрушкой, когда-то безупречное его лицо было испачкано. По щеке до уголка губ тянулся застывший мазок красной краски, и если бы Шерлок стал человеком, он был бы человеком, которого только что ударили по лицу. Кроме того, за ухом, под волосами у него виднелся механический мозг. Взрослые хозяева когда-то называли его музыкальным человечком и заставляли играть одни и те же примитивные мелодии, раз за разом, день за днем. Но потом его мудреная металлическая начинка потускнела и стала часто разлаживаться, и со злорадным удовольствием он наблюдал, как к нему теряют интерес. Его все реже брали на руки, реже трясли. В один прекрасный день он не смог повернуть голову так, как хотела хозяйка – что-то заело. Ему все казалось, что она пытается свернуть ему шею. Они крутили его так и этак, с отвратительным скрежетом прокручивали в его затылке золотой ключик, а потом перестали. Потому что все это было без толку, он наконец совсем сломался, а они были слишком глупы, чтобы его починить. Его отдали на растерзание младшим детям, - раньше им запрещалось к нему прикасаться, - а потом Шерлок оказался на чердаке. Они оставили его в покое. Здесь он самостоятельно разбирался во всех этих винтиках, колесиках и пружинках, видневшихся в дырке на месте отколотого кусочка фарфора, и по праву считал себя почти исправным.  
\- Удовлетворительно, - признавал он, в очередной раз проверив и подкрутив свои шестеренки.  
Ему удалось не только починить почти все, но и разнообразить репертуар по своему вкусу. Теперь он играл редко, зато для собственного удовольствия.

Джон всего этого не знал, и тем не менее странная уверенность, что он обратился именно к тому, к кому следовало, что Шерлок - тот, кто ему нужен, крепла с каждой минутой, пока он разглядывал этого пока еще незнакомца.  
Хотя треуголка его была утеряна, розу, которую воткнули ему за ухо несколько дней назад, удалось сберечь. Она была всего лишь шуткой хозяев, но стала дорога Джону, как честь полка, служба в котором представлялась ему со слов старого изготовившего Джона мастера. Вместо войны у него было недавнее, положившее конец прошлой жизни жестокое происшествие с двумя соседскими мальчишками и их собакой, с кричащими хозяевами и их ревущим ребенком.  
Джон встрепенулся, когда Шерлок, так и не сказав ни слова, отвернулся и куда-то ушел. Скоро он вернулся с большой и тяжелой старой книгой, раскрыл ее и протянул Джону.  
\- Это хорошая книга? - помедлил тот.  
\- Она не из самых ветхих, и листы изготовлены из бумаги редкого качества. Твоя роза хорошо сохранится в ней, и надолго.  
Тогда Джон неохотно вложил между страницами повядший цветок.  
\- Ты читал ее, эту книгу?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
\- А остальные? - Джон взглядом, в котором сквозило благоговение, обвел тома, громоздящиеся повсюду вдоль стен чердака.  
\- Я прочитал их все, - Шерлок поджал губы, предприняв похвальную попытку сдержать неуместную и глупую, по его мнению, гордость.  
\- Ты, наверное, очень умный, - уважительно заметил Джон.  
Шерлок фыркнул, отвернулся и улыбался потом весь день.

Несмотря на то, что подвижность Джона была ограничена, он стал помогать Шерлоку в исследованиях. Все в них для него было ново, интересно и будоражаще, и другого занятия он искать не стал. Сначала он выполнял простые поручения - подержи, передай, соскобли, отшлифуй и так далее. Позже с достойным упоминания хладнокровием стал ассистировать при препарировании разных жуков и червяков, которые водились в запасах Шерлока в немеряном количестве, забредших на чердак горемык-муравьев. Иногда Джон придерживал непослушные шерлоковы кудри, чтобы тому не приходилось постоянно встряхивать головой, низко склонившись над очередным экспериментом. Шерлок отметил, что капитан Уотсон отличается беспримерным, достойным восхищения терпением и усердием. А еще на диво аккуратен и ловок. Прошло несколько дней и Джон, казалось, стал для него незаменим.

Шерлок пообещал выточить Джону новую ногу. Он удивлялся, как это сразу не пришло ему в голову. В конце концов, это было и в его, Шерлока, интересах. И понятно, что сам Джон ни за что бы о помощи не попросил. Сколько всего Шерлок еще недавно собирался проделать в одиночку, и насколько больше они могли бы совершить вместе!  
\- Все необходимые инструменты у меня есть. Или будут, - бормотал Шерлок себе под нос.  
Он был необычайно возбужден, чертил что-то, потом заметался по чердаку.  
\- Из вон той ножки, - объявил он наконец, указывая на развалившийся стул, лежащий в основании груды другого хлама. Джон недоверчиво вздернул бровь, и Шерлок фыркнул: - никчемная была конструкция, но древесина - дуб, превосходный, крепкий.  
Он больше суток не смыкал глаз, все точил что-то и паял. Джон изо всех сил старался следить за процессом, но все-таки засыпал и просыпался, чтобы застать друга в той же позе. Благодарно смотрел в лохматый затылок и принимался сметать засыпавшие все вокруг опилки.  
Когда нога была готова, весь чердак, казалось, затаил дыхание. Шерлок с Джоном скрылись от посторонних глаз и стали ее прилаживать. Джон смущался и был страшно взволнован, а Шерлоку казалось, что это величайший эксперимент в его жизни.  
Конструкция прикреплялась к Джону хитроумной железной петелькой. Шерлок подкрутил что-то напоследок, отошел и сложил руки у губ лодочкой, пристально наблюдая, как Джон поднимается на обе ноги. Послышался тихий щелчок и приятный шорох металлических запчастей. Нога сгибалась. Джон подумал, что сейчас было бы неплохо, умей он плакать…было бы очень кстати.

Позже Джон заметил, что необычные винтики в его колене очень похожи на те, что виднеются у Шерлока за ухом, но тот только отмахнулся:  
\- Эти давно отвалились, - пробормотал он.

Порой друг куда-то исчезал, и тогда Джону приходилось волновался о нем вместе с Молли. Она боялась, что люди могут однажды где-нибудь застать Шерлока, например, в своей кладовке. Джону, к тому же, было страсть как любопытно.  
Как-то раз после того, как Шерлок вернулся из очередной вылазки, Джон спросил, где ему удалось побывать.  
\- В старом доме я побывал всюду, - ответил Шерлок.  
Старым домом называли тот самый ветхий дом, над которым все они жили, люди же несколько лет назад соорудили себе громадную пристройку и все за исключением одного дедушки переселились туда.  
\- Он даже пробирался в новый, на кухню, - добавила Молли, которая явно им гордилась. Потом она содрогнулась: - и притащил оттуда всамделишную мышь, живую. Бедняга Диммок забился в щель между досками, которая как нарочно тут же заинтересовала мышь, так что ему пришлось просидеть там несколько дней. Кажется, он до сих пор трясется.  
Диммок был заводной мышью. Шерлок всегда считал, что встряска ему не помешала бы, и вспоминал тот случай с удовольствием.  
\- А снаружи ты бываешь? – подумав, поинтересовался Джон.  
\- Случалось, одна девочка таскала меня на реку, но сам я никогда не ходил дальше забора, - признал Шерлок.  
\- Наверное, там очень хорошо, у реки. Вода и ветер, - смакуя слова, проговорил Джон. Шерлок только пожал плечами в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. Но Джон продолжал смотреть, и Шерлок отвернулся, открыл рот, потом закрыл и просто кивнул.  
\- С тех пор как меня купили и принесли в этот дом, почти все время пришлось просидеть в шкафу рядом с китайским сервизом. Вот так. Я просидел за стеклом полвека, - Джон озадаченно вздернул брови – он сам удивился тому, что сказал, потому что не понимал этого раньше.  
Шерлок часто заморгал, уставившись в окно. Они с Джоном были почти ровесниками.

Еще как-то вечером куклы принялись рассказывать страшные истории, особенно всякие ужасы об антресолях старой прихожей, об их кромешной темноте и удушающей затхлости. Якобы кто-то там побывал, якобы никто оттуда не возвращался.  
Особенно неистово пугала всех кудрявая кукла Салли, так что Грегу даже пришлось зажать ей рот лапой и унести от греха подальше.  
\- А там, на антресолях, придумывают страшилки о том, как оно здесь, - заметил Шерлок.  
Он стоял в тени стены и только глаза его блеснули, когда он обменялся понимающим взглядом с Молли. Джон вздрогнул, услышав его голос, и продолжил сметать пыль и мелкие сухие листочки пучком перьев. Шерлок дождался, пока он закончит выметать мусор из-под лабораторного стола, и вышел на свет. Молли так и не произнесла ни слова и молчала до утра. По-видимому, этих двоих связывало нечто в прошлом, нечто мрачное, что для Джона навсегда останется тайной.

Когда Шерлок понял, что Джон никогда не слышал, как он играет, то стал проигрывать мелодии одну за другой, наблюдая за реакцией своего помощника. А сверху, с полки, за ними обоими с интересом наблюдала Молли.  
Джон сказал, что он играет красиво...и что последняя песенка была совсем как у музыкальной шкатулки. Конечно, он тут же стал уверять, что он всегда очень любил слушать ту шкатулку, но было поздно. Шерлок оскорбился, насупился, а потом велел Джону выбирать мелодию самому.  
\- Только не Чайковский, - предупредил он.  
Джон понурился.  
\- По крайней мере, не Щелкунчик! - Джон так и не поднял глаз, даже его вечно расправленные плечи немного опустились, и Шерлок с отвращением протянул: - О, Джон.  
И все же он заиграл "Вальс цветов". Куклы стали танцевать, закружились по чердаку, взметая вековую пыль подолами, а Грегори сдержанно притопывал лапой в такт и посмеивался. Джону было ужасно приятно и в то же время страшно: ему показалось, что эту музыку слышат все, весь дом, весь двор и дальше, до самой реки. Из чердачного окна был виден сад и часть огорода, и Джону почудилось, что стоящее там внизу старое пугало подняло голову и уставилось прямо на них.

В один хмурый дождливый день Шерлок подошел к Джону и подал ему влажную, пропитанную чем-то едко пахнущим, тряпку.  
\- Поможешь мне? – спросил он, указав на следы краски у себя на лице.  
Джон подумал, что это походит скорее на чью-то злую шутку, чем на последствия детского баловства.  
\- А это безопасно?  
\- Для меня – да, для твоей руки – не совсем, если будешь тянуть, - Шерлок чуть наклонился, чтобы Джону было удобнее. Джон тем временем попытался убедить себя, что только что это было не всерьез.  
Он осторожно коснулся красного уголком материи, потом усилил нажим и, уже посмеиваясь, – его посетило приятнейшее чувство отмщения, – принялся возить тряпочкой вокруг сжатых губ Шерлока.  
«Скорее всего он и раньше знал способ свести эту "кровь", но почему-то не спешил это делать, - подумал Джон вдруг, - а ведь с тех пор, как он здесь, прошла уже уйма времени».  
\- Отчего ты раньше не стер ее?  
\- Не хотелось, - пожал плечами Шерлок, успевший прикрыть глаза. - Мне казалось, это как-то оживляет картину.

Как-то раз Шерлок поймал мотылька. Вернее, он снял его с паутины, да так вовремя, так аккуратно, что насекомое оказалось почти невредимым, когда Джон придерживал его на лабораторном столе по просьбе друга, чувствуя какое-то слабое биение и тепло под пальцами. Он старался не касаться темных крыльев, чтобы не повредить чешуйки, пока Шерлок изучал их неброский, но завораживающий узор через осколок увеличительного стекла.  
\- Давай условимся, - сказал вдруг Джон. - Если он сможет взлететь после твоих изысканий, мы отпустим его. Ты не станешь добавлять его в свою чудовищную коллекцию, не пришпилишь булавкой и не запрешь под стеклом.  
Его напряженный тон немного озадачил Шерлока, он медленно выпрямился. Почесал бровь острым уголком линзы.  
\- Это только твои условия. А это, - он указал на обмякшее насекомое, - ценный образец, Джон. Что ты предложишь взамен?  
\- А что я могу предложить тебе? - опасливо спросил Джон, на секунду почувствовав себя жалкой свечкой под его горящим пронзительным взглядом. - Чего бы тебе хотелось?  
Шерлок ответил не сразу, он еще немного поглядел, потом опустил голову и уперся руками в стол по обе стороны от спинки несчастного мотылька.  
\- Пойдешь со мной... к реке?  
Джон, услышав этот тихий вопрос, от удивления и растерянности разжал руки, и мотылек тут же затрепыхался в пыльце и пыли, перебрал лапками и неуверенно забил крыльями. Шерлок расчихался.  
\- Я пойду с тобой. Куда захочешь, - подумав, честно сказал Джон.  
Никто не стал мешать мотыльку, и он улетел.  
\- И все из-за чертового мотылька? - нахмурился Шерлок. - Я уже не смогу ему навредить, но отказаться от своих слов тебе честь не позволит, так ведь?  
\- Ты это серьезно? - не поверил Джон, глядя, как друг трет покрасневший нос. Потом неловко почесал в затылке и улыбнулся: - Конечно...из-за него. Очень уж красивый. Мотылек.  
\- Был, - мрачно припечатал Шерлок.  
Вот так и получилось, что они условились.

Но Молли обо всем этом не знала и потому называла про себя "поворотным моментом", "точкой невозврата" или еще как-то в этом духе другое событие. Потому что Шерлок ведь никогда, никогда никого к себе не подпускал! Но тут вдруг Молли увидела, как они с Джоном соприкоснулись носами. А потом Шерлок стал разрешать ему помочь, когда настраивал собственный механизм.  
Дело было в один особенно солнечный день. Шерлок что-то чертил и кроил, и ему как раз требовалось много света, так что они перенесли стол к окну. Джон время от времени передавал Шерлоку, что он требовал, односложно отвечал на вопросы, когда тот принимался о чем-то рассуждать, и жмурился в ярких лучах.  
\- Так, - вдруг сказал Шерлок после долгого затишья.  
И прохладная рука легла Джону на лоб. Потом он распахнул глаза - как раз вовремя, чтобы, слегка скосив их к переносице, уставиться на придвинувшегося вплотную друга. Фарфоровый кончик носа Шерлока коснулся Джонова носа.  
\- Так я и думал, слишком горячий, - пробормотал Шерлок.  
\- Я тебе что, собака?  
\- Конечно же ты не собака, Джон, - покривился Шерлок, чуть отодвинувшись. - Ты сделан из воска. Иди и займись чем-нибудь в тени, а то расплавишься.  
\- Ну спасибо, гений, - надулся Джон. - Это специальный, особо прочный воск, он так просто не тает.  
\- Да, воск непростой. Хотел бы я знать, что такое они в него подмешивают, - задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, снова наклоняясь к Джону и поводя носом.  
\- Ты что, меня нюхаешь? - изумился тот.  
\- Да. Необычно пахнет.  
\- Необычно - плохо? - насторожился Джон.  
\- Нет, Джон. Хорошо. Приятно.  
\- Что ж... мне тоже. Знаешь. Нравится, как ты пахнешь.  
И Джон все-таки поспешил ретироваться, но решил не уходить далеко и уселся в тени стены под окном, и ему в самом деле стало легче дышать. Он прикрыл глаза, и сквозь дрему ему послышалось бормотание Шерлока:  
\- Ну что ж, полагаю, не так уж это сложно, сконструировать зонт. Спицы покрепче, ткань попрочнее. И никакого кружева.

Они лежали на листьях у самого окна, заложив руки за головы, и смотрели на звезды. Из трещины в стекле тянуло прохладой с ароматом черемухи. С тех пор, как они условились, тема путешествий не поднималась, и, наверное, стала даже немного запретной. Но ведь ночь - самое ненадежное, самое опасное и сумасбродное время. Тем более ночь весенняя, когда мир стремительно начинает открываться чьему-то усталому сердцу, ширится ввысь, и вширь, и вглубь. В темноте, где совсем не видно границ, перед нами странным образом особенно четко выступает какая-то внутренняя правда, которую свет мог бы спугнуть.  
\- На самом деле мне всегда хотелось куда-нибудь отправиться, все равно куда, - сказал Джон, даже не смутившись от своего мечтательного тона. - Уйти как можно дальше, идти как можно дольше, идти, идти и идти. Как далеко можно уйти? Сколько всего, наверное, можно увидеть, Шерлок.  
\- А я не прочь проверить, сколько ты прошагаешь - сколько выдержит твоя новая нога. Посмотрим, чего я стою. Все, что я здесь починил, до сих пор целехонько. Скука, - вздохнул Шерлок и улыбнулся.  
А на следующий день они стали собираться в путь.

Джон мучительно пытался решиться и бросить свое признанное ни на что не годным оружие: сабля давно заржавела и отказывалась покидать ножны, мушкет всегда был слишком тяжелым и никогда не стрелял. Кто-то то и дело подходил к ним с Шерлоком, с любопытством и завистью наблюдая за сборами, так что Джон не сразу обратил внимание на шелест пышной розовой юбки Молли и тихий стук ее туфелек, когда она приблизилась и присела рядом с ним на колени.  
\- Давай я сохраню их. Если позволишь, - почти шепотом сказала она, поглаживая ствол мушкета.  
\- Конечно. Спасибо тебе, - ответил Джон.  
Она не спрашивала, вернутся ли они.  
\- А как же Молли? - спросил он у Шерлока в тот же вечер.  
\- Думаю, мы еще навестим ее. Потом, - уверенно ответил тот.

В вечер перед их уходом она была единственной, кого он обнял, крепко и по собственному желанию. Возможно, он нечаянно нажал какую-то кнопку, потому что они тут же выяснили, что Молли умеет плакать, и очень хорошо. И вообще в тот вечер глаза у всех обитателей чердака блестели как-то особенно ярко. Шерлок поддался на уговоры провожающих, быстро выбрал и заиграл какую-то никому неизвестную, легкую и печальную мелодию.  
Выбраться из дома незамеченными им не удалось. Вдоль фундамента северной стены крался серый полосатый кот, и когда они спрыгнули с порожка старого дома - эта дверь теперь считалась черным ходом - кот как раз подобрался к ней. Они уставились на него, он - на них. Кот выгнул спину, как будто поднялся на носочки, ершиком распушил хвост и пронзительно замяукал.  
\- Тише, Щавлик. Спокойно, - Шерлок отступил к самой стене, медленно запустил руку в сумку, которая была перекинута у него через плечо, и бросил коту извлеченный оттуда симпатичный комочек шерсти. Кот проследил его полет зачарованным взглядом глаз-плошек, но тут же снова вперился в Джона с Шерлоком. Потом припал к земле и азартно повел хвостом.  
\- Что-нибудь съедобное у тебя есть? - нервно спросил Джон. - Что-нибудь очень вкусное для этого троглодита?  
\- Сейчас, - пропыхтел Шерлок. Сумка была походная, а оттого очень глубокая, и хотя он самолично оборудовал ее множеством отделений, поиски это не особенно облегчило.  
Кот прыгнул. Они замерли, не дыша и упершись затылками в стену. Щавлик почти касался их носом, от его сопения шевелились волосы у них на головах. Джон нащупал и стиснул холодную фарфоровую руку Шерлока - она совсем не дрожала, в отличие от Джоновой. Кот принялся их обнюхивать и обнаглел до того, что потянул зубами за кисточку на замшевой куртке Шерлока. Тогда Джон, долго не раздумывая, дернул кота за ус. Несчастный взмяучил, отскочил и принялся потирать морду лапой.  
\- Джон, я нашел его! - воскликнул наконец Шерлок. - Ну-ка, лови, животное, - и он запустил в дальние заросли жимолости чем-то подозрительно напоминающим часть мышиного тела.  
Кот метнулся вслед за этими останками и скрылся в кустах, а Джон нервно рассмеялся, утирая заслезившиеся от характерного запаха глаза. Чтобы учуять его вовсе не обязательно было обладать кошачьим обонянием.  
Оставалось миновать огород с торчащим посреди клубничной грядки высоченным и немного нелепым пугалом, которое все величали "Мойогород". Такое прозвание оно заслужило тем, что, завидев незнакомых птиц, оно все время ворчало и кричало: "Это мой участок! Слышите, вы, мой огород! Здесь все - мой огород! ". Понятно, что так ему и было положено, но оно явно этим наслаждалось, частенько повторяя подобные слова всякому, кто шел мимо и без дурных намерений.  
\- А, братец, - прошамкало пугало над их головами.  
Послышался скрип, словно оно решило наклониться. Джон испуганно поднял голову, и Шерлок недовольно дернул его за руку,  
\- Считает меня своим младшим братом, - прошептал он.  
\- Все же решил повидать мир? - сказало пугало. - Не забыл ли ты, как он жесток?  
Шерлок тянул Джона дальше к ограде, шествуя по заросшей огородной колее совершенно невозмутимо.  
\- Не всегда! - крикнул Джон пугалу, видя, что друг не собирается отвечать.  
\- Дураки, - фыркнул Шерлок  
Пугало отвернулось.  
\- Еще увидимся! - крикнул ему Джон напоследок.  
Возможно, в них и было что-то родственное, что-то показалось Джону смутно знакомым... заносчивость, возможно.  
\- Ты всегда с ним такой?  
Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Нет, не всегда. Он практически подчинил себе несколько вороньих стай, а хорошая ворона может достать практически все что угодно, так что с ним выгодно иметь дело. Я в свою очередь латаю иногда некоторые детали его гардероба. На этих людей больше полагаться нельзя. Никогда нельзя было...  
\- Вы друг друга стоите. Услуга за услугу, - усмехаясь, покивал Джон, на что Шерлок только сморщил нос. - Вот откуда у тебя всегда столько этих ползучих...  
Теперь Джон понял и то, откуда на чердаке взялась та подстилка из свежих лопухов и удобная подушечка из мха, почти такая же, какая давно была у Шерлока.  
Покинув пределы участка и так и не разомкнув рук, они быстро шагали среди одуванчиков, а желтая пыльца оседала на их костюмах.  
\- А куда, мы, собственно, направляемся? - спросил Джон, с удовольствием вдыхая теплый ветерок и прислушиваясь - не журчит ли уже впереди река.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал про Лондон? - хитро улыбнулся Шерлок.  
\- Конечно слышал. А где это?


End file.
